


Lodi

by HomeIsSpelledKAZ2Y5



Series: Hands, Eyes, Hearts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hotel California - Freeform, Hunter Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeIsSpelledKAZ2Y5/pseuds/HomeIsSpelledKAZ2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh in my drabble collection. <i>Blew into town a one-night stand, looks like my plans fell through...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lodi

_Blew into town a one-night stand, looks like my plans fell through..._

Incessant rain on a thick stone roof above him. Dripping down the walls. Flooding in the courtyard, and being tracked in by the boots and soaked shoes of those who are still coming and going downstairs.

Dean lies on his back in an ancient bed, mattress springs digging into one shoulder blade, and he traces the seams of the ceiling beams as he fights against falling asleep.

When he sleeps, that's when everything changes.

He's not good at this. Sam, Sam was the one who kept track of things, who could tell him when one day wasn't the day it was supposed to be. When in the span of just three hours, the waitress' name changed from Kitty to Karen on her little dinged-up nametag, her dress from blue to yellow, and her hair from a blonde bouffant to a ponytail. Her age remains the same. They all remain the same damn age. He knows now that it was a bad idea to sleep with her, but at the time it seemed foolproof -- still would be, were he not convinced that the info was false and she is, in fact, nothing even close to human.

He'd hum the first few bars to Hotel California if it wouldn't freak him the fuck out.

His chest aches, but it's not a cold from being out in the rain all day going from garage to unused garage looking for his car. This is his own damn fault. He should've listened to Sam when the kid insisted they go in together. He should've listened to the discontent settling into his bones when he drove away from the motel where he left Sam, even though his cell was charged and in his hand. He should have fucking listened when he got a call from Bobby halfway here, mostly static, raving on about  _damn fool Winchesters_  and  _poor choices_ and  _I know that place, Dean, you don't get nothin' for free_  -- and then the line cut out, and Dean shook it off.

Look where he is now.

_...oh Lord, stuck in Lodi again._

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Lodi_ , Creedence Clearwater Revival.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://www.wattpad.com/127752659-hands-eyes-hearts-a-collection-of-supernatural).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you ♥ it.


End file.
